De toute façon c'est pas juste
by Ayumi Fubuki
Summary: On parle souvent du Prof en comme personnage disparue, parfois de la Fille, très rarement de l'Homme à la cravate. Mais pourtant tout le monde semble avoir oublié qu'ils ne sont pas les premiers à être partis...


**Salut à tous ! Juste un petit OS qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment sur nôtre ami le Gothique que je trouve qu'on oubli un peu trop. Comme d'hab' « Salut les geeks » ne m'appartient pas (mais je suis entrain de faire des transactions ^^) et bonne rentrée à tous, oui j'aime rappeler les choses désagréables (aller, plus que un millier de semaines avant les vacances de noël T_T).**

**Enjoy !**

Blanc. Il n'aimait pas cette couleur lui qui avait l'habitude d'être entouré par les ténèbres. Pourtant c'est la première chose qu'il vit quand il ouvrit les yeux. Avais-t-il un nom ? Avait-il eu une vie avant ce réveil ? Il était sure que oui. Il s'appelait Bastien, il avait seize ans et il traînant dans la rue avec ses amis gothiques. Il aimait le noir, être sataniste, le sang, et détestait ses parents. Une caricature, voilà se qu'il était. Mais revenons à son réveil. Devant lui se tenait un homme qui aurait put être son frère jumeau : petit, teins pale, cheveux châtain, yeux bleue claire. L'homme lui tendit une main qu'il prit.

« -Salut, dit-il, je suis Mathieu, et toi ?

-Bastien. Mais je préfère le Gothique...

-OK, le Gothique sera parfait. Viens dans le salon, j'ai un travail à te proposer. »

Sur le trajet, Mathieu lui expliqua qu'il tenait une émission qui contenait douze épisodes et qu'il aurait besoin de lui pour le treizième. Le Gothique voulu sourire mais s'en empêcha de justesse (sourire ?! Ça va pas non ? Et pourquoi pas être joyeux t'en qu'on y est?!) : le treize était son chiffre favoris. Ils pénétrèrent dans le salon où se trouvait quatre autres personnes.

« -Je te présente le Patron, le Geek, le Hippie et l'Homme à la cravate.

-Salut gamin, dit le Patron avec un sourire dangereux,

-Salut, tu joue ? T'es quel niveau ? Nan je déconne je m'en fou, haha ! Ricana le Geek en bon troll,

-Ouais gros, ça te dit de militer pour la survie des phoques du Brésil gros ?

-Bonjour ! Je suis l'Homme à la cravate ! Bienvenue ! »

Le Gothique ne répondit pas, se contentent d'afficher une moue ennuyé. Intérieurement il jubilait : il allait ce faire un plaisir de démonter ce petit troll qui ne devait même pas connaître le mot « souffrance ». Le Patron aussi lui plaisait bien, il était en noire comme lui. Par contre le Hippie et l'Homme à la cravate ne l'intéressait pas, c'était juste un drogué et un adulte trop sure de lui.

Le tournage commença. Le Gothique se contenta de ses répliques et eu un plaisir vengeur en voyant le Geek se faire réprimander par Mathieu car il avait fait rater une scène. Qui sait peut-être pourrait-il lui martyriser le troll ? Le Patron vint le voir lors d'une pause quand Mathieu eu un problème avec sa caméra.

« -Alors Gamin, dit moi est ce que tu aime la nécrophilie ?

-C'est pas parce que je suis un gothique que je suis nécrophile ! »

Le Patron ricana puis prit un ton plus professionnel.

« -Écoute gamin, j'ai ouvert un salon nécrophile y a peu de temps et j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour l'entrée. Je crois que tu serais parfait. Alors t'en dit quoi, on fait moitié-moitié pour l'argent.

-Pff...ok...

-Parfait gamin ! On va se faire des couilles en or ! »

A réflexion, c'était le Patron qu'il préférait. Le tournage reprit jusqu'à la scène où il dut faire semblant de mourir à cause de Pikachu.

En regardant Mathieu ire au revoir aux spectateurs il se demandait quelles autres épisodes ils allaient tourner. Rien qui dit penser il serait presque tenté d'avoir l'air heureux. Mathieu éteignit enfin la caméra et se tourna vers lui.

« -Bon et bien il est temps pour toi de partir »

Hein ?

« -Hein ? »

Mathieu le jaugea du regard.

« -Bah oui tu ne reste qu'un épisode, j'avais juste besoin de toi pour le numéros treize. Maintenant tu dois partir.

-Mais...je croyais que je resterais dans l'émission...

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça. »

Le Gothique sentit un vague de fureur l'envahir. Il était jeté, comme ça, sans explications, sans possibilités de rester, pour une fois que quelque chose lui plaisait, qu'il s'attachait à quelque chose ?

Mais Mathieu était déjà en train de le faire rentrer dans sa tête sans lui laisser la possibilité de réagir.

Il était le premier personnage de SLG à être jeter au bout d'à peine un épisode. Il avait eu tord d'apprécier le Patron et le Geek, tord de croire en une possible place dans l'émission, tord d'accepter la proposition de Mathieu Sommet, tord de lui prendre la main. Dans son dernier moment, il se jura de détester la Terre entière comme il l'avait toujours fait et de ne plus jamais fléchir. Dans son dernier instant il planta ses prunelles glacé entourés de noire dans ses jumelles et murmura rageusement comme pour se venger :

« -De toute façon ton émission est pourris »

**Voilà, c'est sure cette OS très joyeux et remplis d'amour que je vous quitte ! Bisous, Ayumi.**


End file.
